Currently, USB (Universal Serial Bus) connectors have been widely used in various electronic products, such as data and charging interfaces of mobile phone and computer, and with the development of society, the electronic products require higher speed transmission for the USB connector.
A Chinese patent (CN201420479369.0) discloses an USB connector that is capable of high-speed transmission, which includes a metal spacer, a first terminal group, a first plastic body in which the metal spacer and the first terminal group are integrally molded, a second terminal group, a second plastic body in which the second terminal group is integrally molded, a holder for holding the first plastic body and the second plastic body to be a whole, and a metal housing for shielding the first plastic body and the second plastic body.
However, during the manufacturing process of the USB connector, firstly integrally molding the first plastic body on the first metal spacer and the first terminal group, molding the second plastic body on the second terminal group; secondly assembling the second plastic body to a mounting groove of the first plastic body; lastly inserting the holder from a butting tongue of the first plastic body into a first holding portion of the first plastic body and a second holding portion of the second plastic body so that the first plastic body and the second plastic body are holder to be a whole. This traditional USB connector has too many components and complex manufacturing process, thereby increasing the manufacturing cost.
Furthermore, the USB connector has two rows of the upper and lower terminal groups, which can provide positive and negative connections, however, the two rows of terminal groups also have two rows of soldering pins. Two rows of soldering pins will undoubtedly increase the size of the USB connector and take up more space. The application thereof has been greatly restricted under the trend of ultra-thin electronic product. In addition, two side-by-side rows of soldering pins are not conducive for soldering and testing, and for the promotion and application of the USB connector.
Hence, it is desired to provide a new electrical connector to overcome the above-mentioned drawbacks.